All I want is you Extras
by cmol8806
Summary: Mostly One shots that take place in my All I want is you universe. should really read that first before these
1. Pig Surgery

**All right, this idea just kinda popped into my head late last night while I was trying to sleep. These are going to be the small things that I kinda skipped or glossed over in my story. I'm thinking they will all be one shots, but not sure yet. Also, they may not be in order but they will all take place in the All I Want is You universe. If you have any ideas or anything you want to see, just tell me and I'll give it a try.**

**I dont own the characters or the show but I would give my left arm for Angel...perferably naked**

"Mmmm," Buffy moans into their third goodbye kiss. "I'm meeting Willow before class."

"Right," Angel says huskily, not letting go of her hips. "You should go."

"This is me, going," she says, backing away from him without breaking eye contact.

"I'll see you after school," he smirks as he stalks her towards the door. His expression turns to concern when her face falls. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she straightens up, putting on her brave face and speaking with forced casualness. "I have to get the rest of my stuff so I won't be coming straight back here."

"You could wait until dark and I'll go with you," he says, stroking her face lovingly.

She leans into his touch, smiling gratefully with sad eyes. "Thanks, but I just want to get it over with."

"Okay. Um, here," he walks away to dig something out of his desk drawer as she picks up her bag.

"My own keys," she says excitedly, taking the key ring from his hand. "Yay."

Angel laughs as he gives her a nudge out of the door. "Go to school."

"Love ya," she says, giving him a quick peck before she leaves.

Angel chuckles as he closes the door, feeling younger than he has in over a century. He sits on the bed and leans back, tired; although he had gotten a few hours sleep after the activities with Buffy, he his still a vampire that sleeps during the day. He feels his eyes start to droop so he starts to get up to turn off the lights. He stops when he spots the tattered remains of Buffy's Mr. Gordo lying on the floor.

He still cant believe that Joyce did something so hateful to her own daughter, making her cry in a way he has never seen her cry before. He growls and knows that his eyes are flashing yellow, his inner demon angered that anyone would cause pain to his mate. He pushes the anger back, knowing that isn't what Buffy needs right now.

With a shake of his head, he reaches forward and picks up the pink cloth of the pig's skin. He runs it around and discovers that it is only one long tear along the side that is keeping the stuffing from staying inside. He looks at the stuffing Buffy was able to bring and figures it is enough to give him back his shape.

"Alright, I can do this," Angel mumbles to himself.

He gathers the stuffing and places it and the 'skin' on the bed. He goes to the single closet and shuffles through it. With a sound of triumphant, he brings his box of sewing supplies. He isn't the most skilled at sewing but over the years he has become accomplished enough to mend some of his clothes.

"Black, gray, blue," he thinks to himself, shifting through the spools of thread. "More black. Ah, white. It's gonna have to do."

He re-stuffs the pig, adjusting the skin often to make sure it will close. Satisfied that has the right amount of 'squeeziness' (Buffy is starting to rub off on him, he smiles), he sets it aside to thread the needle; this is the part he really has trouble with.

Five minutes later, he is finally able to start his task. After the first two stitches he realizes how much harder this is compared to mending a hole in a shirt. He had hoped that he could mend the pig without too much evidence left but as he goes along, painfully poking his fingers over and over again, he realizes that it's a lost cause.

"Not so bad," he tells himself when he is finished, admiring his work. He lays back, tired and quickly falls asleep, unknowingly knocking the pig to the ground.

* * *

><p>"I think I should rename Mr. Gordo," Buffy muses, stroking Angel's bare chest.<p>

"Mmm?" he hums, still tried from his lack of sleep and their lovemaking. "Why?"

"Because, look," she says, climbing over him to lean towards the floor. Angel grabs her so that she won't fall, admiring her rounded bottom, smoothing his hand over it. "Hey!"

"Sorry, cant help it," he smirks, sounding anything but contrite.

"Whatever, my lovah," she laughs, pulling herself back up and bringing with her.

"Maybe we shouldn't corrupt the pig, _lover_," he whispers into her ear in a husky voice, making her shiver.

"As I was saying," she says softly, bringing her face level with his. "I think I'm going to rename him."

"Again, why?" he smiles, idly caressing her hip.

"He's not innocent anymore," she smiles mischievously, bringing the stuffed animal up between their faces. "Look at his battle scar. I love you, but you are definitely _not _a plastic surgeon."

"I think he looks fine," Angel pouts, making Buffy bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"He's Frankenpig," she teases, making the toy 'walk' across her boyfriend.

"Frankenstein was the name of the doctor," Angel points out, still pouting. "And I injured myself in fixing him for you."

"I'm just teasing," Buffy relents, shifting so that she is lying on top of him. "I think it was really sweet. And if you show me where it hurts, I'll kiss it to make it better."

"Oh yeah?" he asks suggestively with a sexy smirk. "How about if you let me kiss you instead?"

"O-kay," she smiles a little confused, offering her mouth to his. Instead of kissing her, he shifts her to her back and shuffles under the covers.

"Oh!" Buffy says surprised before moaning as his tongue laps at her. "Oh Angel."

**Idk how i feel about this, didnt really come out the way I wanted. What do you think?**


	2. Patrol

Thank you for the alerts, I'm glad there's some interest in this. And special thanks to ba2006 for the review. Made me so happy lol. Takes place at the end of chapter 6 in All I want is you.

I don't own anything you can recognize

Patrol

"Quiet night," Buffy says to herself as she walks through the cemetery.

She walks as quietly as she can, which she has discovered is extremely quiet. It's kind of creepy, but she figures she'll learn to get used to it. She bites her lip and looks down as she remembers her reaction to her non-reflection that morning. She doesn't regret her decision; she knows this with all of her being. But she can't help it if she misses some things, like a reflection. Or looking around during the day without her eyes burning. Or hearing her heart beat.

"Stop it, Buffy," she whispers to herself. "Bad thoughts. Bad, bad thoughts."

Walking a little faster, she forces her mind to dwell on the happier things about her new life, or unlife. First, and best, is total Angel access. Her lips curve as she thinks about him, waking up with him, sleeping with him, naked sweaty sex with him. She is pulled from her happy memories by a sound.

She instantly freezes, her new vampire instincts taking over as she listens and unconsciously sniffs the air. She frowns slightly; she senses no danger and there is something vaguely familiar about the smell. However, she pulls out her stake and creeps forward, appreciating how her night vision has improved.

She tilts her head when she realizes what she hears is a heart beat one of the few abilities she is still trying to cope with. Knowing it's not a vampire, she puts her stake away but still remains tense, wary of whatever or whoever creeps around a cemetery at night. It isn't until she is a few feet away and she spies the red hair that she recalls where she recognizes the scent.

"Willow," she calls out.

Startled by the broken silence, Willow quickly spins around. Her feet trip over each other and she falls, scraping her hands on a stone.

"Ow," she grimaces, holding her hand firmly.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Buffy apologizes, rushing forward to help her friend stand. A sweet, metallic smell reaches her nose and she feels a change take over her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just scraped my hand," Willow says, looking down. She hears a growl and turns to look at Buffy, her eyes going wide with fear. "Bu-Buffy?"

"What's wrong?" Buffy asks, not knowing she is in game face or that she had made a sound. All she is aware of is that she is suddenly very, very hungry.

"You really are a vampire," Willow says softly, taking a step back, almost falling again until a strong hand catches her. "Angel! Buffy is-is-"

"Buffy is what?" Buffy says angrily, cranky at being so hungry.

"She can't control it, Willow," Angel says softly, walking towards his love. "Its because she smells your hand. She hasn't fed today."

"I had that huge sandwich, what are you…" Buffy pauses when she raises her hand to brush her hair back and feels the ridges on her face.

"It's too soon for you to able to control it," Angel informs her, taking her elbow.

"Willow, I…I would _never _bite you," she turns to her friend, tears building in her yellow eyes.

"Buffy, I know," Willow says, sounding sad and ashamed. "I-"

"We should go," Angel interrupts gently. "Come on, Willow. I got some bandages at the apartment."

The trio travels in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Once arriving, Angel first finds the first aid kit, handing it to Willow before warming up some blood for both him and Buffy. Buffy just sits down on the bed, running her fingers gently over her face, thinking.

"I didn't want to bite you," she says into the silence, surprising herself, as she didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Buffy, it's okay," Willow tries to reassure her.

"No, Will, you don't understand." Buffy looks at Angel as he hands her the mug of blood and sits next to her. "I was hungry. More hungry than I've ever been. But I had absolutely no urge to bite you."

"Because of your soul, your conscience," Angel says, drinking from his mug. He forces himself to stay in his human face, not wanting to upset Willow anymore than she is. "Drink."

"Well, its good to know that you can control your instincts," Willow says, sounding cheerful even though she is still a little nervous, watching her best friend actually drink blood. "There's a lot of humans who can't do that."

"Thanks, willow," Buffy smiles after she finishes her meal. She again touches her face and frowns at her boyfriend. "How do I make it go away?"

"Just relax, think about something nice," Angel says, rubbing her back.

Buffy stares into his eyes, trying to think. She thinks about all the kisses they have shared, but especially the recent ones, the ones that led to…more. She feels something shift on her face and Angel smiles softly at her, smoothing a finger over her cheek.

"See, it worked," he says. "What did you think about?"

"You," she says, smiling at him.

"Aww, he's your happy thought," Willow smiles, causing both of them to remember her presence. "It's like on Hook."

"Hook?" Angel asks confused, making the girls giggle.

"It's a movie, babe," Buffy tells him. She turns to Willow and turns serious. "What were you doing in the graveyard?"

"Sort of looking for you," Willow says, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I was heading home after helping Xander. Thought I would say hello if you were there."

"Willow," Buffy scolds gently. "Do you even have a stake with you?"

"I have my pencil," she says weakly, holding up the think wood.

Buffy shakes her head with an amused smile. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Bye Angel," Willow waves.

He nods, waiting until she is turned to raise his eyebrows and smile suggestively to his lover. "Hurry back Buffy."

"Will do," she says, smirking at him as she closes the door behind her.

**Okay, kind of rushed. I just wanted to put in a little more of Buffy dealing with the new vampire abilities. What did you think? The more reviews I get, the bigger urge I have to keep writing.**


End file.
